russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Launches New and Improved ’5-Star Prime’ Line-Up
The Kapatid Network announced on Tuesday, July 17, via a grand press conference held at Elements in Centris, Quezon Avenue, their new primetime programming for the second half of 2012. TV5 makes primetime viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning July 28, 2012. The country’s fastest growing broadcast network once again establishes itself as a trendsetter it the industry as it unveils bigger and brighter shows for the second half of 2012 and the No.1 television station. “'TV5' has something for everybody. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news, entertainment and sports program,” said Atty. Ray C. Espinosa, TV5 President and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces TV5′s vision to become formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” he added. On July 30, Weeknights, at 10pm, the widely-talked about suspense Third Eye will be launched – offering a different take on local supernatural lore set against the urban backdrop of Metro Manila. Kapatid stars Eula Caballero, Lorna Tolentino, Daniel Matsunaga and Eddie Garcia will weave an intricate story of mystery and human drama in the realm of the supernatural. TV5′s new primetime programming kicks off on July 30 with Popstar TV, a teen-oriented magazine show which airs from Mondays to Fridays at 5:30pm at the Broadway Centrum for newest hip hangout for style is popstar hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, public service program T3 Reload: Kapatiran ng Serbisyo Publiko now airs at 5:15pm as the pre-programming of Aksyon, anchored by the Tulfo brothers Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo with the integration of their respective programs Tutok Tulfo (which is now airs on Saturdays 4:30pm for 30 minutes), Wanted and Bitag. The longest-running flagship news program Aksyon, now airs from Mondays to Fridays at 6:30pm to compete with rivals TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo. Crowd favorite Wil Time Big Time moves to a new timeslot at 7:00pm last March 26, 2012. Host Willie Revillame promises even more enjoyment for the entire family with new contests and bigger prizes for the studio audience and home viewers. The highly-anticipated Artista Academy will also make its debut on July 30, Mondays to Fridays, at 9:00pm, offering audiences a peek at what it takes to be the next big Kapatid star. With P20-million in total prizes, the reality talent search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. Artista Academy will also be broadcast live on Saturday nights for its Live Exams, during this time contestants will get to prove their mettle as they get through the test of their lives in their journey towards stardom. Artista Academy will be hosted by actor-entrepreneur Marvin Agustin from Mondays to Fridays, while award-winning actor and musician Cesar Montano will take the helm for its Saturday episodes. Enchanted Garden, a first-of-its-kind eco-fantasya. will air from Mondays to Fridays at 9:30pm. The soap opera will introduce viewers to Eden; a garden world parallel to our universe – full of mystery, conflict and redemption. The teleserye Enchanted Garden stars Alice Dixson, Ruffa Gutierrez, Onemig Bondoc, Rufa Mae Quinto, Zoren Legaspi, Bebe Gandanghari and Alex Gonzaga. Meanwhile, the late-night newscast Pilipinas News on weeknights at 11:30pm. Anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco gives a full and balanced account of all that’s happening around the country. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that TV5 has in store for the viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at News5. Wherever viewers maybe in the world, Pinoy viewers would have access to TV5′s outstanding news and sports reporting. For sporting news, nothing beats the 2012 London Olympics which TV5 will exclusively cover on free Philippine television starting July 28. The program host for this global sports spectacle is Kapatid hunk and sportsman Derek Ramsay. Live Olympic action and sporting highlights will be available on TV5, AKTV, TeleSingko, Aksyon TV and via Cignal Digital TV’s premium channels.